Ghost of the Past
by Cassturn93
Summary: Sequel to The Masters Return. After the loss of both Ahsoka and Depa the Ghost crew and Rex recover. It's been a few months & a new potential Ally has emerged bring with him something that was thought to be lost for good. In the meantime Kanan follows Depa's dying wish. Now the Ghost has real ghost on it but only Kanan, Ezra, and the new guy know about it. FORCE GHOST!


Ghost of the Past

Changes

Sabine:

Ezra had shaved his head. His long black hair that often appeared blue was gone. He had made a new lightsaber and everything about him had changed. His lightsaber was green and it didn't have the blast built into it anymore. He looked more grown up and less like the kid I knew. Then again Ezra hadn't been the same since Kanan and him returned without the two female Jedi.

Kanan had changed too. He still looked the same but he was stricter with Ezra now. Kanan had stopped doing a lot of things lately. He no longer stopped by my room everyday to see my newest masterpiece. He broke things off with Hera. Chopper became just another droid to him. Zeb and him were no longer like brothers. He had moved Ezra to his cabin to keep a closer eye on him. Kanan did treat Ezra better than Rex still.

Ezra was not allowed out of any of our sights. Kanan would punish him for things like flirting with me, pulling pranks, hiding from us, and being sarcastic. Usually it was by forcing him to mediate for hours. When we weren't on missions and one of them wasn't meditating they were training. That's all they really ever did. Sometimes I would hear one of them talking to someone. Sometimes I swore I could hear Ezra talking to Ahsoka. I don't know who the guy Kanan would talk to is.

I miss the old Kanan and Ezra. I want them back. I don't know how Hera is ok with this.

"Ezra Bridger, get back here right now Padawan!" Kanan says sternly.

"Why? So I can be stuck in this little prison you made me?" Ezra responses.

"I didn't put you in a prison."

"Let's see four walls a ceiling and a floor that I'm not allowed to leave. I'm not allowed to go anywhere or do anything anymore. It sure seems like a prison."

"You opened a Sith Holocron and you expect me to give you some freedom? Ezra that is not by any means ok. I'm doing what's best for you."

"What gives you the right to do that. You're not my dad. He's dead. I lived seven years on my own with no one looking out for me. I was doing just fine without you or this crew."

"I gave you a choice to join the crew and train in the ways of the Jedi or not. You choose for me to train you. I might not be your parents, but I am your Master. I never even knew my parents. All I had was the Jedi order and my master. That's all most Jedi had. All you've got is me, Padawan."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"You can't just give up like that. Trust me I've tried. It doesn't work."

The two continued arguing. Then Ezra just stopped. I looked out my door to see him frozen in the hallway.

"Ezra are you listening…" Kanan went on but Ezra interrupted him.

"Shhh. Kanan do you sense something strange?" Ezra asked. Kanan looked up at him. Both Jedi now shared a look of construction as they focused on something far off.

"Now that you mention it yes." Kanan finally says. "It's someone with something. They both feel slightly familiar."

"The person's strange to me but he has my old lightsaber." Ezra says.

"It's not Maul then this time. That's good. It's not familiar enough for me to identify it. Are you sure it's your lightsaber?"

"Kanan if someone else had your lightsaber couldn't you sense it?"

"What would someone else be doing with your broken lightsaber?" Kanan ask.

"I don't know. Let's find out. I have a feeling whoever this is can help us." Ezra says. The two Jedi walk to the docking ramp and wait there for the arrival of the stranger.

•Sorry this is so short. In honor of the new clip I thought I better set things up for session three. I'll be updating this story a couple days after a new episode. Tell me what you think. As always may the force be with you.

•Cass


End file.
